


Awkwardly Adorable

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And Overprotective, First Kiss, Hades is a Good Parent, I Don't Even Know, Jason is a Dork, M/M, but a little more deadly, fluff with plot, i guarantee i had a point while i was making this, just a tiny bit, so is persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason is a dork and Nico's family all become members of the Zoldycks (anime reference sorry I'm lame).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkwardly Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Btw the reason Persephone has red hair is because on Google images that is the first thing I saw.  
> Enjoy the fic!(*^▽^*)

Jason Grace was a boy of few desires in his life. But with that being said, he also felt kind of slow in his relationship with the cute little loner Nico di Angelo. Sure it’s only high school and relationships aren’t really supposed to mean anything, but Jason really wanted something to go with Jason. Sometimes all Jason could think about was Nico’s genuine laugh when Jason finally found a joke that he found funny, the way Nico’s eyes would crinkle and his head would slightly tilt back as a sweet sound emanating out of his mouth unfiltered. God Jason was severely screwed he could barely make it through a minute without think about Nico’s _laugh_. _Gods,_ He sounded love struck to his own dorky self.

Now they were sitting in an ice cream store (nothing but the cheesiest for the object of Jason’s utter affection) and overall he would rate this date as a success. Picking Nico up from his house (receiving yet another one of Mr. di Angelo’s famous death glares which he could now detect a hint of fondness in), the movie they went to (a redone classic that actually was quite well made), and now for a frozen treat (Jason would have loved to take him out for gelato, but try finding a good enough place in California that could live up to an Italian’s standards, Jason wasn’t that much of an idiot).  And basically being around Nico made everything better so there was a plus. Holding Nico’s hand from across the table listening to a story about a ridiculous thing that happened in is Spanish class (Jason would tease him for cheating considering that many of the words were the same, he was often told to shut up). And wow, Jason just couldn’t stop staring at Nico’s mouth, the way the sides would curl up whenever he was slightly amused, making the smirk that was just the perfect amount of dashing and awkward it made Jason’s stomach tingle. From this close proximity he could even see how chapped they were, he really wished Nico hadn’t bitten them as much as he did, Jason wouldn’t near the amount of a bumbling idiot that he is now. Nothing made him blush harder than when a deep dark part of his mind would think of how those chapped lips would feel against his own, then blush even harder because even in his head the idea seemed ridiculous.

 

“Jason are you even listening to me?” Nico asked with his smirk that made Jason want to blush harder than the Sun.

 _“No, your lips are too distracting.”_  Jason was the reply on the tip of his tongue but Lord knows that he doesn’t have the balls to say that out loud. “Umm, yeah sure I was.” He stutters out.

Nico shook his head and look at his boyfriend with his i-know-for-a-fact-you-weren’t-but-I’m-not-going-to-tell-you-because-it-involves-exposing-my-fabulous–boyfriend-powers.  Then he grabbed his hand and jerked his head slightly towards the vague direction of the parking lot (because Jason wasn’t proud enough to not take his boyfriend to a strip mall ice cream store). “com’n let’s get out of here.”

 

The ride to Nico’s house (more like mansion) was filled with more of Jason’s blushes and Nico’s wicked attempt at his own brand of humor. (They never listened to the radio, they couldn’t bear to listen to the same damn songs every five minutes, and also most of it is tasteless anyway).

 

“Hey why don’t I walk you up?” Jason literally couldn’t be more of a cliché, walking his date to their door like the perfect little gentlemen he is.

“What are you going to do? Kiss me like a fifteen-year old on their first date?” Nico says sarcastically when they reach his door.

 _“Go for it.”_ And that’s were Jason found himself leaning in to his boyfriend and pressing his lips firmly against the others. Funny thing about first kisses, no one knows how long their supposed to last or what to do or pretty much anything so it ends up awkward for all parties involved. Jason was in between 2 and 1 in his three second countdown before they heard the rough clearing of throat behind them.

Jason had never been so scared in his entire. Being stared down by Hades di Angelo, he was almost as scary as the god of death himself. Even with Jason’s impressive height the man still toward over him, just as pale as his son and a little less than lanky. _“But that doesn’t mean I shit my pants every time I see him.”_  

“Just what _exactly_ do you think you’re doing with my son?” The man said sounding threating pulling back his lips into a sneer.

Yup, Jason was officially scared shitless, Nico looked between his father and boyfriend and sighed and poked his head between the space between his fathers frame and the door. “Persephone make him stop.” Nico whined.

  “Honey are you harassing his boyfriend again?” the question came from a feminine sounding voice within the house, Jason could tell it was Nico’s stepmother, the only person keeping Hades from committing mass murder, or just anyone who messed with his only son.

“The blonde hooligan was kissing him Sephone!” Hades yelled not even sparing his glare still locking Jason into place. Appearing at the door was red-haired woman in a white v-neck and black sweatpants.

“Oh, hi Jason!” she chirped turning to her husband “don’t you have work to do?” She questioned raising her brow.

“But he’s-“Persephone silenced him with one look and pointed towards the inside of the house. Hades sighed (sometimes it amazed Jason how much Nico and his father were alike) and petulantly walked inside the fairly large home. Turning back on her heel to the two boys she sweetly smiled “I hope you realize that if you do in fact end up hurting Nico, it’s not my husband that you will need to be worrying about.” Turning back on her heel she walked back into the mansion and left two very speechless boys on the porch.

Finally Jason broke the silence by asking “Does everyone in your family moonlight as an assassin?”

“No, Hazel is a witch and I become a demon with a thirst for blood.” Nico answered with his best demonic smile.

“Careful, demons with a thirst for blood don’t get much kisses.” Jason teased a little.

Nico blushed a little and flicked his bangs out of his eyes. “Well I guess I can retire my contract with the Devil for one more kiss…”

Jason leaned down and gave Nico a safer territory kiss on the cheek.

“Or maybe just a couple more…” Nico whispered breathily.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was going to type something else like Jason being all tucked safe in his car and fist pumping cos finally! he kissed Nico di Angelo, but yeah by the end of this i couldn't even so..... srry I'm a wimp  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
